Blood Upon The Banks (reboot)
by Madame Thea
Summary: Nili has spent her whole childhood growing up with her cousins, Fili and Kili. Her father, Thorin, was her most favorite person in all of Middle-Earth, but when she finds out disturbing truths that have been withheld from her, she begins to question her loyalty... Nili doesn't remember her past, only what road her feet are laid. Rated M for violence and Fili/OC (reboot)
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends! I'm back in my groove and with a new username comes a fresh start. I decided to rewrite this fic when I started writing side fanfictions and realizing how much better I had gotten. And I found a buttload of plot holes from my former story. Hopefully I will have this fic updated weekly! You can check my tumblr page for updates, sneak peeks, and art tied to these fics! My tumblr username is in my bio, check it out.  
><span>

I hope you enjoy this fic!

I do not own any works of the great JRR Tolkien, nor that of Sir Peter Jackson 

If you send hate reviews, I will delete them and I will not retaliate to negativity. Thank you! And enjoy 

_3 Madame THEA_

**Blood Upon The Banks**

**Chapter I **

Dis bounced a young Kili on her lap, brushing a lock of his shoulder length, brown curls, aside and kissed his soft forehead. He was cooing and bubbling, looking around the room with his wide dark eyes. The young dwarf woman smiled and tickled his small stomach, making him giggle with joy.

She startled when she heard the door to her room open suddenly, revealing a small Fili, running into the room, but he was only wearing a pair of trousers.

"Ma! Ma!" He yelled, stopping in front of his mother and gently patting his little brother's head affectionately, smiling widely. Fili's golden mane was tousled and ratty, as if he had just climbed out of bed, but his bright blue eyes were awake with excitement.

Dis grabbed his hands in her own, looking at him with matching eyes. "What is it, my dear?" She asked, smiling back to the excited boy. "Unca Thorin and Granda are back!" He said, jumping up and down, hardly able to contain himself. Dis gasped, setting Kili on the rug and running onto the balcony, peering over the edge, and looking down on the snowy slopes and hills of the blue mountains.

In the distance she saw a small group of dwarven warriors riding ponies, lead by her father, brother and her cousin, Dain. She almost jumped for joy, walking back to her boys and picking up one of Fili's tunics, pulling it over his head and attempting to comb his hair down with her fingers. Tugging at his mother's skirt, Kili giggled loudly and fell over onto his side, waving his arms.

It had been four months since Dis had seen her family, and she'd been missing them greatly, but some of them wouldn't be coming back. At the battle of Azanulbizar her older brother Frerin, her husband, Fain, and her grandfather, had fell on the battlefield. A weak woman would have been crying themselves to sleep, but she was an incredibly strong woman, and she also had to be strong for her children.

But now her remaining family and friends had returned and she would finally not be alone in those dark halls that lie beneath the blue mountains. They had been living there since the dragon had came to Erebor, their grandfather had lead them to the abandoned stronghold far west from their former homeland, located in Ered Luin.

Dis picked up Kili, grabbed Fili's hand and walked out the door, starting to run down the halls toward the large open, stone door. As she walked out into the cold she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and Kili, she tried to grab Fili to keep him warm, but he took off at a sprint, tripping over his large boots. Dis shook her head and hurried along after her eldest son.

She cried out for joy when she saw her brother and her father coming over the hill, she started running, holding her skirts in one hand and Kili in another. "Da! Thorin!" She cried, and when they heard her voice their faces lit up with happiness. Thorin rode his pony ahead and jumped off next to his sister, grabbing Kili and her in his arms and lifting them up as he squeezed them tight.

"Ah! I've missed you sister." He exclaimed, cupping her cheek with a gloved hand. Dis felt a tear slip from her cheek as she was smiling from ear to ear. "As I have missed you too, brother" Kili giggled and grabbed a fistful of fur from Thorin's coat, and then proceeded to bury his face in it and start to drool. Thorin laughed heartily and picked up the small child from his sister. "A fine young lad indeed. Where is your lad Fili?" He asked, looking around. Dis wondered the same thing, until she saw Fili sitting before Dwalin, one of Thorin's long time friends, and a rather gruff warrior at that. The fascinated child was asking him numerous questions while plopped down at the tall dwarf's enormous feet.

Dwalin was abnormally large for a dwarf, as was Thorin, and the entire line of Durin, but Dwalin wasn't royalty, he was tough and weathered, with a Mohawk going down his head and a brown mane of hair falling down to his shoulders. His head was covered in tattoos, as were his bare arms, he carried an axe on his back, which was strapped over the fur pelt that he wore.

"Where did you get your tattoos?" A curious little Fili asked, staring up at his head. "Why do you have such big feet?" He tugged at the fur on his boots. Dwalin hummed in answer, standing with arms crossed as Fili played with his boots. Dis laughed and walked over to her son, picking him off the ground and smiling to Dwalin. "I'm quite sorry about this one. He can be a handful." Dis apologized. Dwalin raised an eyebrow, his chin was set firmly, and his shoulders squared. "No need to apologize, your majesty." He said in his thick rumbling accent, bowing his head.

Smiling girlishly, Dis tried to hide her rosy cheeks by feigning a cough and covering her mouth with her hand. "Thank you." She flashed him a bright smile, but he was unmoving, like a living, emotionless rock. So Dis nodded, grabbing Fili's hand and walking back towards her father.

"My beautiful daughter!" Thrain cried out, walking with open arms towards Dis and his grandchild. Fili ran to his grandfather, jumping on the old dwarf with heightened enthusiasm, making Thrain laugh. "Fili my boy!" He exclaimed, scooping up the young dwarfling and ruffling his hair that Dis had fixed not moments ago. "I missed you granda!" Fili said, throwing his arms around Thrain's neck and burying his face in his graying beard.

Thorin and Dain walked up to Dis' side, Thorin still holding Kili, who looked even more excited than before. "It's getting cold out." Dain chimed in. "Shall we go inside."

With a pondering look on her face, Dis thought this over for a moment. "That is a good idea. I'm starving, and I am sure all of you are as well." That got all their attention. "A promising notion, sister." Thorin said, handing Kili to her. "Here."

{MT}

Dain rode over the hill and into the stone courtyard, riding along right behind Thorin. His pony's hooves clopped along the stone ground, snow fell gently from the sky, landing in his beard and hair. A frown was on his lips as he thought of all the dwarves they had lost at Azanulbizar, among the dead were many of his friends, including Frerin. Dain thought about Fain, Dis' husband who had fallen on the battlefield. He wasn't proud of what he did, but he did it for Dis, he had to do it for her, there was no other way.

When he saw Dis his eyes lit up, but a pit filled his stomach, he had been so excited about seeing her that he hadn't thought about the guilt of seeing her after what had happened. He tried to approach her and talk to her, but she was walking from Thorin to her father, she even visited Dwalin before seeing him, and that made Dain extremely jealous, especially when he saw that Dis was blushing after her encounter with the large dwarf warrior.

He didn't get a chance to talk to her until they were walking up the flights of stairs that led to the mountain hall. "Lady Dis, how good it is to see you again." He said in an awkwardly pitched voice, so he cleared his throat. "I have missed you, cousin." She said, giving him a tight smile. Those words made his heart leap, but they also made him feel extremely guilty. "How big your sons are growing." He mentioned, but cursed himself for bringing up such a dull subject. Dis nodded, looking to the small dwarfling in her arms, gently stroking his head. How Dain wished that was his child. "Aye. Fili will be ready to start training in a few years. While this one will soon start schooling lessons with Master Balin." She mentioned Dwalin's older brother, giving him another feigned smile.

Then there was somewhat of an awkward space of silence. So Dain decided that he would sit next to her while they ate the meal, and then he would ask her for a tour around the halls, since he hadn't visited the blue mountains before. Now they were walking through the large stone door, past the large carved statue of Durin the Deathless, and into the large wide hall, shining marble floors with an intricately woven carpet with seams of gold running down all the way to the staircase that lead to the throne. There was a high ceiling where stone chandeliers hung, lit with blue flames, giving the hall an eerie glow. "It's dark in here." Dain said, looking about.

"Well I believe so, but I am very used to it, so I suppose it's more home than anywhere else." Dis said, glancing towards a small tapestry against the far wall that featured herself and Fain, he stood behind her, with his arms coming in front of her to hold her hands. Dain frowned at the threaded piece of cloth and tried to take his mind off things. He supposed Dis was right, his home had always been the Iron Hills, where they could see the sun and the stars. He didn't live underground, like these barbarians.

They walked up one more flight of stairs before reaching the dining hall, an extremely large stone table lay in the center of the room, surrounded by smaller wooden tables. They all took their seats, Thrain at the head of the table, Thorin and Dis on either side of him, with Dain next to Dis.

Servants walked in, carrying trays laden with pints of ale and glasses of wine. Following them, came plates littered with an arrangement of pork legs, ears of corn, roasted potatoes and many other cooked delicacies. Dain started devouring his meal and sipping some of his wine, while trying to figure out what he was going to talk to Dis about, but he didn't have to think about it for long.

"So do you miss your home?" Dis asked, forking some potatoes. Dain thought over this question for a moment. "Yes, very much so." He answered. "I am overjoyed to be here with family, but I do miss the Iron Hills." Dis nodded understandably, downing a pint of ale easily, then tearing into a chicken leg. Dain almost cringed at her unladylike behavior, but he was still in awe of her beauty.

Trying desperately to find something to talk about, Dain stared aimlessly at his food, pushing around a few eggs before deciding what to say. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked, an overly hopeful expression on his face. Dis looked up at him and nodded. "I would like that very much. I can give you a tour of the mountain." She smiled, finishing off her potatoes and standing up. Dain stood as well, offering her his arm, and when Dis accepted, they walked off into the hall.

{MT}

After the feast, Thorin stood in his chamber, holding a wrapped up bundle that would change his life in so many ways that he would never expect. Thorin needed to tell Dis about what else had happened during their absence, but he wasn't quite sure how to handle it himself. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was terrified, he didn't know how to do this, how to be a father. Thorin used to laugh with his friends, smiling and having a good time, but his heart wasn't for it. All his smiles and joyous laughs were a mere imitation of a happier self. Before he felt like he could never be happy again, even though all his friends and family, especially his sister, would try their best to cheer him up.

But now as he looked down at the sleeping babe in his arms, he felt a tear roll down his rough cheek. That small dwarfling, that tiny gift of life, was a haunting reminder of who he had lost, of those who he had loved so much. Thorin needed to tell Dis about what else had happened during their absence, but he wasn't quite sure how to handle it himself. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was terrified, he didn't know how to do this, how to be a father. Thorin used to laugh with his friends, smiling and having a good time, but his heart wasn't for it. All his smiles and joyous laughs were a mere imitation of a happier self. Before he felt like he could never be happy again, even though all his friends and family, especially his sister, would try their best to cheer him up. But he didn't need that anymore, and he hoped that he would never need cheering up ever again.

He was just worried about what Dis would think, how would he handle the truth of this child's origin, would he tell the dwarfling when it grew up, or would he hide this secret forever. He knew he would have to figure this out eventually, but now he just wanted rest, rest that was sure to be haunted by the people he loved, that he had lost.

{MT}

I hope you enjoyed the first, of many, chapters! Please R&R. I'd love prompts, tips, and constructive criticism! Thank you very much for the time it has taken you to read this fic I know it may be a little rough now, but in due time it will progress faster, and more in depth.  
><span>

3_ Madame THEA_


	2. Chapter 2

_Heat of the moment! Heat of the moment! _

_**HAPPY TUESDAY Y'ALL! **_

_**I had gotten a comment, regarding Dis' behavior towards Dwalin in the previous chapter, saying. "four months widowed and flirting" I know there was some speculation surrounding this topic so I thought I would enlighten. I'm sorry if this confused anyone, but she was not flirting after all. Dis was merely flattered by Dwalin's comment "Your majesty" because she hadn't been called that in some time. I do see how "smiling girlishly" and "rosy cheeks" could be confused for flirtation, but I can assure you it was not my intention to make Dwalin and Dis have some sort of romantic connection at all during this story. But if I was in Dis' shoes, then I would have done more than blushed if Graham MacTavish called me "Your majesty". Just sayin'. Sorry again, I'll make sure to clear anything up for y'all in the future! Also we may find out the babe's origin in this chapter! I won't give anything away...**_

_**Meanwhile enjoy this new chapter! Have a nice Pig n' a Poke day! **_

_I do not own any of Tolkien or Peter Jackson's works, but I do own the character Nili_

**Blood Upon The Banks**

**Chapter II**

Dis walked through the hall with Dain by her side. "This is the waterfall that falls into the river that runs all the way down to Duillond." She said, pointing into the hall, as they walked down the stairs that lead down from the left of the main hall. Dis watched as dwarves were fishing off the large stone bridge that went above the river and past the waterfall. She wondered why Dain was suddenly paying so much attention to her, he had been awful to her when they were children, so it was a mystery to her why he was being so extremely nice.

Leading him into the mine, Dis walked along as her skirts swept against the dusty floor, down they went, and Dis was hoping that Dain would soon leave her alone, she still hadn't forgiven him for all the horrible things he had done to her when they were young.

"Where are we heading?" Dain chimed in, making Dis almost sigh in frustration, she just wanted him to go away, but she knew she had to use manners. "There's a small tavern in the heart of the mine." She said, as they walked past miners that were picking away at the walls of the cave. Dain nodded, making another awkward silent spot, which made Dis even more mad.

Once they walked into the bar, a group of drunken dwarves yelled "HO!" When Dis walked into the tavern. Laughing and waving her hand at the dwarves, Dis walked up to the bar and ordered a glass of bourbon and a glass of red wine. The tavern keep nodded and poured the alcohol as her request, setting the glasses on the bar in front of Dis and Dain. She reached and grabbed the glass of bourbon, quickly downing it and leaning against the bar, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Dain almost gasped at Dis' surprising behavior, he was shocked about how Dis acted, how she acted as if she was not royalty. He tried to hide the disgusted look on his face, so he reached for the glass of red wine and took a few sips.

"So tell me, cousin. When did you grow so soft as to taking red wine instead of a good pint?" She asked him quizzically, staring at him with her intense blue gaze. Dain laughed, only she could tell that it was a hollow one. "When I realized I am now the Lord of the Iron Hills. And with that title comes responsibility." Dis almost gagged, he was talking to her like he was this hero of some kind, and she was some love struck maiden that was fawning over him.

Instead of telling him off, she nodded politely and offered a fake smile. "Shall we continue the tour?" He asked, and Dis quickly threw a few silver coins onto the counter, earning an appreciative nod. They both walked out of the tavern, traveling back through the mine. Dis was happy that he didn't continue any conversation, she really didn't feel like talking to this oaf. But much to her dismay, Dain was a dwarf that would never stop pursuing talk. "Why did you give coin to that bar keep?" He asked, a look of confusion on his face. Dis almost growled in frustration. "Because it would be called stealing if I did not." She told him, addressing him as if he were a small, clueless dwarfling, which seemed to make him angry, much to Dis' amusement.

"I mean that you are a princess, you should not have to pay any lowly dwarves for anything, they should be waiting on you hand and foot, offering you the finest vintages." Dain insisted, making Dis extremely upset, it was a good thing for Dain that she had her temper under control. "I do not wish to be treated so. You may want these things, but I believe they are power crazed dreams, to have people wait on you, sacrificing their trade. Tell me, _cousin_." She gave a proper venom to that word. "That dwarf happens to be my friend, and if I did not pay him, how would he earn enough money to feed his family. You may think that I am typical royalty, but I assure you, Dain, I am not. I hope that my sons do not grow up to become like you." She spat at him, making him look at her with a certain outraged look on his face.

"Good day." She muttered, turning on her heel and leaving him behind, walking out of the mine as fast as she could, past the forge hall and up the flight of stairs that lead to the great hall. She walked swiftly down the carpet on the floor, passing the large carved stone columns that reached to the ceiling. Dis had never liked her cousin, ever. He had always been a spoiled, pompous dwarf, who obviously craved power. Dis had been very suspicious of him since her visit to the Iron Hills before Kili was born. Her belly had been well rounded, but she was not yet in the correct month for her labor to commence. She and her husband had been visiting her brother, Frerin, who chose to live in the Iron Hills with his beautiful, young wife.

Dain had been acting strange around her, no longer being cynical towards her weight or what dress she was wearing. Instead he had welcomed them with open arms and strange looks to her husband and young Fili. At first Dis recognized it as envy, he wanted a wife and children as well, but later into her visit Dis saw those looks slowly turn into those of jealousy, though she wasn't quite sure what he was jealous for. Now she knew, he had been jealous that Fain had gotten her and that he had not, and now that she realized, she felt sickened. Dain and Fain must have spent so many days together, and knowing how Fain was, Dis was sure that he had been talking about her and their children, how he couldn't wait to see them again, and how he wanted many more children.

At the thought of her late husband, Dis felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, some from anger some from pain. She quickly wiped away her tears and kept walking until she came to the flight of stairs near the throne, which lead to a long hallway, where her family's chambers were located. Nearly running, Dis stumbled up to Thorin's door, knocking softly, until she heard footsteps approaching the door.

{MT}

Thorin heard a soft knocking on his door, and he quickly walked over, opening the door to reveal Dis. "Sister. I was just about to find you." He said, letting her into the small sitting room. "I have been meaning to talk-" He cut himself off when he noticed his sister's tear stained cheeks. "What has happened?" He asked, starting to feel overly protective. Thorin helped her sit down onto the small couch, but he remained standing, looking down at her with soft eyes.

Dis sniffed and rubbed her cheek, reminding Thorin of the times when she was a young lass, coming to him with a small scrape. "You were fond of Fain, were you not?" She asked, making him wonder what she had been thinking of. "Of course!" He answered quickly, kneeling in front of her. "We were good friends. I thought of him as my other brother." He took her small hands in his own. "Why do you ask me these things?" He questioned her. "Did he speak of me much? Or of Fili and Kili?" She asked, ignoring his other question, too upset to hear what all he was saying. "Are you jesting with me?" Thorin asked, wondering if Dis truly thought that Fain would have forgotten her or that they were having marital troubles.

"Fain spoke of you almost without rest. He made sure that all the armies of dwarves knew just how beautiful you are." He said, gently cupping her chin with his thumb and index finger as he always did when they were younger. "And he would also go about saying how handsome and strong his two boys would become, born to be kings he said." Thorin gave Dis a sweet smile, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Dis gave him a teary eyed smile, and a brief nod, before she cast her gaze to her hands which were folded in her lap. "What reason do you have to be asking me this?" Thorin asked, looking closely at his sister.

"I... I just wanted to know." She answered, though Thorin could tell that that wasn't the real reason, but he knew not to push her to say anymore. He took her in his arms and gave her a long hug. "I have missed you so much." Dis said, squeezing him hard. Thorin smiled and pulled away. "So have I, sister." He said, standing from the floor and looking a bit flustered. "I have been meaning to tell you something. And it is rather important, life changing news." Thorin stated, earning a confused look from Dis. He quickly lead her into his bed chamber, and walking up to a small wooden cradle. Dis gave Thorin a questioning look and looked into the basket.

There was a small bundle wrapped in the basin, looking to Thorin, Dis picked up the swaddled child, unwrapping a corner of the blanket to reveal the angelic face of the sleeping dwarfling. Her face was strange, she had almost elven qualities, fair complexion, narrowed eyes. Then she pulled the blanket back to reveal her mop of dark hair, and two pointed ears. Dis gasped. "Is she?" His sister asked, a look of pure bewilderment upon her face. "She is not an elf, if that is what you are thinking. Although I am not entirely sure what she is." Thorin said, scratching his beard in thought. Dis handed him the bundle, and he took it with a smile. She was almost fixing to correct his hand to hold behind the babe's head, but he did so before she could make a move.

"I forget that you know so much about small children." Dis added, gently touching his shoulder. Thorin smiled softly, trying to prevent tears from spilling down his cheeks. Wiping his eye, Thorin ran his fingertip along the ridge of the babe's ear, down to the tip.

This roused the sleeping dwarfling slightly, making her open her eyes, to reveal two brilliant orbs, one bright blue, the other like a sparkling green emerald. Dis breathed out. "Where did this child come from?" Dis said, getting down to the point. As Thorin explained how the child came into existence and how she came to be in his care, Dis exclaimed, sighing loudly after hearing the story.

"I cannot do this alone." Thorin said, looking down to the child that stared at them with intelligent eyes. "I am scared to do this alone." He admitted, casting his eyes to the floor. Dis laughed, making him look up quickly. "You have no need to do anything alone, ever again." She smiled. Thorin held the babe warily, gently cupping her head with his large hand, smiling down at the wide eyed girl in his arms. "What is her name?" Dis asked, looking into the intelligent eyes of the tiny child.

Thorin thought about her name, what would her name be? Their mother briefly came to his mind, but why would he want to name his child after that awful woman. So his mind quickly went to his Grandmother, the kind, gentle woman who raised them. "Nili." He said softly, earning a small smile from his sister.

{MT}

Nili ran through the trees, her long hair flowing in a stream behind her, she was quick like a fox, ducking under fallen limbs and vaulting over rocks. The mask that she wore was helping with the cold, but on this, the coldest day of the early spring, only a well stoked fire could keep out the harsh chill. She heard arrows whizzing and hoped she wasn't too late. Looking off to her right, she saw a dark silhouette, shooting arrows off into the fog ahead. Nili growled and ran on, faster than ever as she quickly hopped over the small creek she had come upon.

Before long she could hear her prey, snorts of exhaustion coming from it's flared nostrils, she felt it's hooves stomping the ground, giving vibrations through the earth. It was nervous, it didn't know what her next move would be. Nili turned and quickly climbing up a tree to get a better view. From the top of the tall tree she could see another running figure straight in front of her. "Not this time." She smirked, jumping to the next tree and hopping to the ground. Soon she was right behind her opponent, or rather her brother. She tripped him and laughed as she ran past him, getting a dirty look from her blonde haired brother. "Don't be sore with me, big brother!" She chuckled as she continued running.

Nili ran through the fog, readying the spear that was strapped to her back, soon she was on the edge of the lake, a thin layer of ice was covering the freezing cold water. In the middle of the frozen lake she saw the elk, it stood with shaking legs and wide eyes as it looked at her in terror. Nili gingerly stepped onto the ice, testing it with the toe of her boot. She made it as close as she thought she could without the elk buck either running away or falling into the ice. Taking one more step, Nili heard ice cracking. "Damn." She muttered, trying to take a small step back. With a mighty thrust, she tossed her javelin and it soared towards the elk, and it looked as if it would hit it's mark perfectly.

Suddenly everything went wrong. Nili heard more ice cracking and something whizzed past her head. Three arrows sunk into the elks shoulder and it fell on the ice, making her spear soar right past where the elk would have been standing. Nili roared in anger, turning and yelling, "Kili!" Her dark haired brother walked out from the trees, laughing as he approached the elk.

"Don't take it too hard, cousin." He chuckled, grabbing the animal's antler and dragging it onto the bank of the frozen lake. "You might get one next time." Nili growled at her brother and walked out onto the lake to grab her javelin off the ice, then Fili walked out of the woods. He had beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and he was breathing heavy.

"So Fili, was there an avalanche or did you break your hip?" Nili asked, as she walked back toward the two older dwarves, grinning. "Getting old are we?" Kili added, leaning against his bow. "Very amusing." He replied, but he had a suspicious smile on his face, which made both of them rather uncomfortable. "But was I behind?" Fili grinned, turning over the elk carcass and revealing an axe sunk into the shoulder of the animal.

Nili sighed, maybe one day she might get to the prey first, but she doubted it. Her cousins were very well trained hunters, she had a lot to live up that.

_**Mwahahaha! I decided to not tell you guys who the baby is until later in the story! Oh well... Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this! Please R&R... I always enjoy seeing new reviews pop up!**_

_**See you again next Tuesday! **_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Yesterday was Tuesday, but today is Tuesday too!" _

_**HAPPY TUESDAY Y'ALL! **_

_**Hope you had a great week! Thank you to my 5 followers! I appreciate the support. So enjoy this new chapter and have a nice Pig N' a Poke day! **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien or Peter Jackson's works, save for Nili, who is an invention of my own mind. _

**Blood Upon the Banks **

**Chapter III**

_23__rd__ of January _

Nili rode up the snow laden hill in silence, watching larks and sparrows fly through the chilled evening air. The breeze blew over the side of the mountain, rustling through the tall trees that stared down at her as she rode on. A lonely wolf howled in the distance, making Nili's pony frighten slightly, jumping to the side of the path and looking about with wide eyes. Nili quickly climbed off of her steed and lead it the rest of the way up the hill, while it stomped and snorted in protest, wishing to be back in the warm safety of his stall. Nili had decided to go for a night ride to calm down and be alone for a while, when dinner had not gone as she hoped.

After going on a hunting trip with Fili and Kili, upon their return Nili's father had congratulated both her cousins heartily on their kills, one killing a large bear and the other killing a sizable elk bull. But Nili had gotten no such praise on her dozen rabbits and three lynxes. Thorin had used to be incredibly close with his daughter, but as of late he had been distant and inattentive to Nili. This was a mystery to her, and she wished she knew why he had been so closed off as of late, but he would rather lock himself in his study than have a conversation with his family. If Nili knew what was going on with her father than maybe she could help him, but she had no idea what had him so bothered.

A strong wind blew snow from the frozen rocks and into the path where Nili walked her pony. Soon she was at the archway entering Edhelliond, an abandoned elf city that lie up the mountain path from the Silverdeep mine, a few miles away from the Great Hall. The city was empty and haunting, broken stone arches and wilted gardens filled the now ruined streets, giving it an eerie feeling. Nili had been there before, but it had been some months, she had used to come often, just to get away from her life and to immerse herself in her books, but since her father had become more serious about her education, she had not been allowed to read her fantasy books or go on long rides with her friends.

Her father had decided that she would not be like the warriors that were from the stories he had read to her when she was a child, but that she would become a docile dwarf woman that would marry some miner from the Grey Mountain. But she didn't want that, she wanted to fight side by side with Fili and Kili, helping her father in reclaiming their stolen homeland, she wanted to go on adventures and see creatures no one had even heard of before, but her father would have none of it. Fili and Kili understood, and felt the same way, they didn't wish to see their cousin become the property of Vandar, the arrogant mine overseer's son, they wanted her beside them, traveling across Middle Earth, conquering and overtaking desolated cities. Nili found it hard to even think about standing up to her father and voicing how she felt about the matter, but she was as stubborn as him and knew she would never get her way without telling others how she felt.

Nili stepped up to a nearby murky pool, looking into the water and seeing her dim reflection, how she wished her grandfather were still there. He would have talked with her for hours, his wisdom guiding her through her troubling times.

She stood at the bank, dropping her pony's reins and gently patting his nose. Bats flew overhead, swooping in and out of the lifeless trees that littered the ruined city. There was one huge dogwood that had grown through a large marble slab and cracked it in two. It was then the only tree that ever bloomed and the only one to bear leaves all year round. Large green leaves filled the branches of the tree with silky white blossoms.

"So is this where you sneak off to?" A deep, familiar voice asked, startling Nili out of her daze. The girl wheeled around to see Fili leaning against a nearby tree, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "No. Not exactly." She answered, smiling at him, while trying to wipe her moist eyes. Immediately Fili's smirk fell and he walked up to her, gently grabbing her forearms. "What is it?" He asked Nili, his eyes showing the deep concern and feeling he had towards her. Fili's dazzling blue eyes mirrored Nili's sapphire one, making her heart melt as he searched her eyes.

"It is nothing, just female emotions I believe." Nili lied and avoided his eyes, not wanting to trouble Fili with her silly problems. Apparently he didn't care to know what she was crying about, all he did was take her into his arms and hold her tight to his chest. "So typical." He muttered, ruining the moment with his stupid jokes like he always did. Nili pushed him away, laughing. His lips were turned up in a crooked smile. "Be quiet." She punched his arm, walking over to her pony and picking up his reins. Although she felt better, Nili still was feeling doubt about the quality of the relationship she had with her father.

Fili suddenly grabbed the reins from Nili's hands and looked down to her with a smirk. "I know exactly what will make you feel better." He said, climbing aboard Nili's pony and holding out his hand to her. "Come on."

{MT}

Ponies snorted and young dwarves stood around cheering loudly. Nili hadn't been here in at least two years, but she would never forget it. A rocky path, wet from the melted snow, winded through trees and over the mountainsides. Laughing half-drunk dwarven adolescents stood in muddy patches, chanting and cheering on racers.

The art of dwarven cross country racing wasn't exactly bound by rules, nor was it acceptable in the eyes of the elders. It was probable that the ruling that the racing be outlawed was caused when a young dwarf lad had been killed during a race, but that was a minor flaw to the young racers.

Fili looked over his shoulder to Nili sitting behind him on the pony, seeing the smile on her face as she looked around excitedly, he knew he had done a good job of brightening her mood. "When was the last time you came?" Fili asked, hopping off and helping Nili down. "Oh it must be at least three years." She said, looking towards the pack of racers coming over the hill. Fili saw a gleam in her eye that he only saw when she was extremely excited. "Not since the accident with Lars." Fili almost growled at the mention of his former nemesis.

Kili suddenly ran up to them, a broad grin across his face. "I thought you'd never show!" He exclaimed, ruffling Nili's hair without even a glance to her. She gave him a look of distaste and righted her curls, not like it made much of a difference. Fili laughed and gave his brother a hug. "You have no faith in me, little brother." He said, giving Kili's hair a good ruffle in revenge, earning a glare from his brother.

"Go get me a horse!" Fili pushed his brother ahead of him, walking along slowly with Nili, who lead her pony to a nearby pen and released him into it. Kili turned around and stuck his tongue out, making the two laugh. "The excitement is going to kill me!" Nili said, smiling broadly. Fili loved to see her like this, happy and competitive, she was in her perfect element. He could not tear his eyes away from her, and her enormous, brilliant smile wasn't helping at all. After a lot of hard concentration, Fili finally peeled his eyes away from Nili, now turning his attention to the racers coming over the hill and down towards the finish line.

Nili's voice shocked Fili out of the trance he was currently in. "There's Kain." She pointed out the large brutish dwarf lumbering towards them. Fili growled under his breath, his gaze darkened when it fell on the villainous dwarf. Kain was one of the most successful racers to ever come to the track, though he had a rather unfair way of winning. From rigging opponents saddles to mysteriously come undone during a race, to running other racers into trees. In fact, a few dwarves had even witnessed Kain drive Lars off the cliff, but no dwarves told the real story of the incident, lest Kain cut their throats.

Kain was descended from the Dourhands, a crooked race of dwarves that worshiped faulty gods and despised everything about the Longbeards, the proud race of Durin the Deathless.

"Longbeard!" Kain shouted out as if to offend Nili, which obviously didn't work since being called a Longbeard was a compliment. "What do you want, Kain?" Nili asked, a frustrated frown on her face. Fili watched the two carefully, his hand was dangerously close to the knife that hung on his belt, ready to draw it at any moment. "You'll be lucky if ya even finish tha race." Kain threatened, his illiteracy was driving Fili nearly insane, proving true the rumors that Kain had never even so much as picked up a writing quill.

_He probably cannot even spell quill_, Fili thought to himself, suppressing a laugh. "What's a so funny, Longbeard?" Kain asked, a deathly tone to his voice, his crooked teeth and foul breath almost making Fili gag in disgust. He could definitely understand why people feared him, he was a head taller than even him, maybe an inch or so taller than his uncle Thorin. But it was still hard to be intimidated when the brute didn't have proper speaking technique.

"Oh, nothing." Fili replied, casting an amused glance to Nili, who had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter. Kain growled and started walking away, turning once he had walked a few feet. "I've got my eyes on you." He said, pointing at his two dim, diseased looking, grey orbs.

Once he was out of earshot, Nili gave a short burst of laughter, no hint of fear anywhere around. "Well that was rather amusing." She managed through a few laughs. "Yes, quite." Fili agreed, seeing Kili nearing, leading his horse, a black mare with a strip of white on her face. The dark haired dwarf handed the pony's reins over to his brother. "This one is fast. I have ridden her before, she is sure footed and runs well through the river." Kili said, giving the mare a hard pat on the neck.

"Well come on, boys!" Nili called out, leading her pony towards the starting line. "I have to have someone to mock when I win." She laughed, a grin on her face as she turned around. Fili had a small smile on his face as he watched her hips sway gently back and forth while she walked away.

{MT}

The whistle sounded and the ponies were off. Nili's steed was galloping for all he was worth, darting in and out of trees and jumping over fallen logs. Kain was at least three ponies ahead of her, and she was stuck behind old mare who looked like she was about to fall over dead any minute.

Kili was riding hard just behind Kain, with Fili's pony coming up fast along side him. Suddenly a large pony dashed past Nili, it's rider was hooded, and she had never seen him before. She didn't have time to wonder who it was, for a low hanging tree limb was just ahead. Nili quickly ducked under it and gave her pony a swift kick, making him jolt ahead, swerving around the old nag. The stocky dwarf aboard the boney mare gave Nili a dirty look and made a rather rude gesture to her.

Meanwhile, Kili's pony was hitting hooves with Kain's steed, making the stallion neigh in protest, his ears pinned firmly down on his head. Kili tried to steer around, but Kain was blocking his every move. He cursed, but his spirits lifted when he found an opening just ahead, a line of trees which Kain would run right past, and Kili could get along the other side of them, creating a barrier between the two, then Kili would be able to speed in front of the ugly brute.

It was a one time only chance and he took it full on, swerving to the left of the trees, coming up beside Kain. He saw the huge dwarf growl and curse while he watched Kili through the trees that lie in between them. Kili just wanted to win this race, he hadn't won in about a year and he just wanted to feel the admiration he got from winning, but the last thing he wanted was to win against Kain. No one dared to take the lead if Kain already had it, lest they win and the savage dwarf hang them from a tree or bury them in the deep, cold snow. Kili shuddered, thinking of how horrible it would be if he were to mysteriously drown in the icy depths of the lake.

He had just gotten ahead of Kain when a hooded rider darted past him, making him frown in aggravation. Kili had seen this rider before, he was tall and wide shouldered, and was quickly becoming known as the most frequent winner of the races, though no one seemed to know what he looked like or to what name he belonged. All Kili knew of him was that he never spoke and he never took off that hood. And he always seemed to linger in the shadows, which made him look as if he was stalking someone of something at all times.

Kili shook off these silly feelings he was having and continued on, dashing ahead to get around the hooded rider.

{MT}

Fili was finally getting around Gruz, a young, rather thin dwarf who frankly wasn't a winner of sorts. As he pulled beside the freckle faced dwarf, Gruz tried to pull and Fili's reins and yank on the girth to his saddle. Fili tried to steer his pony farther from his opponent, but Gruz pulled out a horse whip and proceeded to slap it at Fili's arms, making him drop the reins.

Now under different circumstances, Fili wouldn't have done what he was about to do. He yanked his hand back up to his ear, clenched his fist and threw it right into Gruz's nose, making him sail off his pony and land in a heap of muddy snow. Fili laughed, he missed fist fights, they brought out the deep violent side that all dwarves carried in their blood, but ever since he broke his nose and all his toes on his left foot, his mother had told him that she would wring his hide if he ever got into another fight.

Fili was fearless of most everything, but his mother scared the living hell out of him. She was the strongest, scariest woman he had ever known, and everyone under the blue mountain feared her. With good reason as well, Fili's mother had always told him the story of how his Uncle Dain was fresh with her and how she told him off.

{MT}

Nili was swerving in and out of racers, making it all the way right behind Kain. The girl swiftly bent down sideways and picked a heavy stick off the ground, tucking it under her arm. Nili wasn't afraid of Kain anymore, so she kicked her pony ahead and shoved Kain out of the way, but on the way by, she pulled her stick from under her arm and whacked the brute straight across the chest.

The dwarf grunted and involuntarily yanked on his pony's reins, making him slide to a stop before ramming into a tree. Nili laughed and rode on, looking over to the left and seeing a furious-looking thin dwarf in a pile of melting snow. Soon she passed up Fili and earning a good glare and some foul muttering. Up ahead she could see Kili and the Hooded rider battling for the front position, both hunched against the hard wind that was blowing through the tunnel-like path.

Suddenly, Nili felt little drops of water falling from the sky, but it soon got harder and harder, falling down on the muddy, melting path and making it all the more slippery. Nili cursed and pulled up her hood, trying to prevent the rain from getting in her eyes. Her pony neighed in frustration against the cold rain, but kept at his fast pace.

Then from out of nowhere, Kili and the hooded rider started to drift back. No, wait. Her steed was gaining, his hooves splashing hard against the wet ground. She was between the two racers now, feeling a surge of confidence and a bolt of energy. With a little wink to Kili, Nili shoved her reins forward, making her pony leap a couple of strides ahead. Nili thought it would be an easy win from there. How she was wrong.

_**What? Huh? How was she wrong? Muwahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahah! You'll find out in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this! Also I've been thinking about updating twice a week. Tell me what you think below. Please don't be shy to Rate and Review. I do love reading them, so keep 'em coming! I have been writing this story more and more, and it picks up quite soon, so please bear with me through the slower chapters, it will get so much better as we go. **_

_**Thank you again! See you next week!**_

_Madame Thea_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I know it's Thursday, but I just want to update more! So here's the next chapter! I've already written up to chapter eight, so things will be cruising along smoother and quicker now. But remember I'm only human, I can only produce so many chapters per day... ;p **_

_**HAPPY THURSDAY Y'ALL! **_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

**Blood Upon The Banks**

**Chapter IV**

_23__rd__ of January _

From Nili's view, the race was going fairly well in her favor. She had passed Kain long ago and was blissfully unaware of the impending doom she would soon face. Soon she would be nearing the river and she hoped desperately that her pony would cooperate. Her steed leaped high over a fallen log, landing hard on the ground and making the sudden turn in the path, up a steep incline.

Nili didn't have any doubt that she was going to win, her pony had memorized this track, even though it had been three years before. She had absolute confidence that her trusty steed would carry her to the finish line, being a good fourteen strides ahead of all the other racers, with Kain no where in sight. But little did she know that the malicious dwarf was much closer than she would have thought.

Fili watched as Nili rode by him, a smug and confident look on her face. "Farewell, loser!" She shouted, laughing merrily. He loved her laugh. Had it been any other racer, including his brother, he would have given them a fist straight to the face, just like he had done to Gruz. Fili looked behind to see Kain stopped, screaming curses that were lost in the wind. Rain had started to fall and Fili worried about that. Nothing good ever happened to races when it rained.

The blonde dwarf was still watching Kain, when the Dourhand pulled off the path, heeled his pony and took off into the woods, unable to be seen anymore. Looking ahead, Fili saw the steep incline approaching to the left and he startled when his pony launched over a log, took an abrupt turn to the left and galloped up the mountain side.

Hard rain fell from the east, coming down the side of the mountain and hitting Fili in the face, making it extremely difficult to see. He saw Nili had passed up Kili and her pony was desperately clambering up the steep path, which was littered with jagged rocks. But her steed was clever and was using the outcroppings as footholds, pushing off of them to propel himself up the incline.

Soon they reached the peak and began the descent, the path was clouded with thick trees and undergrowth, until the racers reached the bottom, then they would come across the river, emerging from the forest, then a fifty yard stretch of open field until the finish line. There were a small set of rules that applied to every inch of the track, that is until they reached the field, then nothing was off limits. That part made Fili increasingly nervous for Nili, who was still around seven strides ahead of him. He had seen Kain steer off the path, but he knew the dwarf wouldn't give up, no he was too stubborn for that.

Nili had reached the bottom of the decline, steering through the thickets and bushy trees. The rain had slowed, so Nili took off her hood, so she could have better visibility. Small branches slapped at her face and she wove in and out, which made her procure a few scratches across her cheeks. The river lie just ahead and she knew her pony would do just fine.

Just as she predicted, her steed carried her well through the deep water, thankfully there was no strong current that day. Then she emerged from the trees, greeted by a crowd of cheering, drunken dwarves, who began to swap money, for it was clear who was about to win the race. Until... A sharp tug on Nili's hair made her yelp in pain.

Kili had fallen slightly behind, still doing fairly well, and he knew that if Nili's pony didn't run well through the river, then he would have the clear shot of winning. He was almost to the bottom of the decline when he saw him. Kain burst out of the trees off to the right of the path, just behind Nili. A look of pure terror covered Kili's face. He knew what Kain would do if he reached Nili, and he couldn't bear to imagine it.

"Nili!" He screamed, but his cries were being carried up the hill, far away from Nili's ears.

Kain had a firm hold on Nili's hair, tugging and yanking on her dark locks. The girl gave her pony her heel and let him run, as she was scratching and clawing at Kain's arm, trying to make him loosen his hold. When the brute would not relent, she grabbed her sturdy black crop, and with a terrible cry, she smacked the thin, leather wrapped stick down hard on his hand. Hearing a cry of pain, she looked back to see Kain clutching his bleeding hand, and she felt a wave of fear crash over her when she saw the deep hate and malice that burned in Kain's glazed, grey eyes.

Yelping in fright, Nili spurred her pony, but he was beginning to tire, and started to slow his pace, despite the fear that flashed in his eyes. Kain neared her from behind, so she hunched low in her saddle, trying to prevent him from grabbing her. With her face turned, she didn't see Kain until it was too late, and when she rotated her head, a cry split from her lips as a knife slid deathly slow across her cheek.

It hadn't cut deep, but the wound burned like a fire. Nili looked back and saw an evil grin on Kain's twisted face, a bloody dagger in one hand. Lifting herself up and sitting backwards in the saddle, she kicked a confused looking Kain, square in the chest, sending him to the muddy ground. Suddenly Nili's pony slipped on the wet snow, collapsing to the ground, and making Nili fall not ten feet away from Kain. The one place she did not want to be.

Taking a sharp breath, she quickly stood, but felt a blinding pain in her side. She couldn't hear anything but a loud ringing in her ears. She opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but no words came from her lips. With a shaky hand, Nili drew the dagger, that rested on her hip, from it's sheath.

Fear took a hold of her as she saw Kain rise, clutching one arm. She collapsed on the snow, and then he began to walk to her. He towered above her, the setting sun behind him, making him appear as nothing more than a shadow. Nili raised her dagger and put one hand behind her back, in an attempt to sit up. But the burning pain in her side prevented her from doing so.

Kain grabbed her foot and began to drag her towards him, as she lay completely defenseless. Quickly, she slashed out with her dagger, but to her dismay, Kain caught her hand and laughed deeply, sending chills down her spine. He took his free hand and gripped her throat tightly, hoisting her up into the air, while ripping the dagger from her grip.

She choked for breath, but it was to no avail. Kain raised a fist and punched her in the stomach, making her cough violently and try to kick him, but her energy was spent and her vision began to fade.

Just as she thought she might die in Kain's hands, an arrow whizzed past her head and pierced the dwarf's hand, making him yell in pain. He dropped Nili and she landed in a knotted, crumpled heap. Kain grabbed the arrow that had almost completely pierced his hand and ripped it out with a grunt, making Nili cringe. But before she could scramble away, someone jumped between Nili and her attacker, fighting off Kain.

The sunlight was making everything appear as a shadow, and Nili couldn't make out who Kain's adversary was, but in any case she was more than grateful. Her rescuer was battling the ugly dwarf with his own fists, punching Kain in the face, making him howl and recoil. Kain swung a fist and it connected with the side of her savior's face, causing him to hit the dust. When Kain went to kick the shadow that lay beside her, a taller man appeared and kicked Kain's legs out from under him, making him land hard on the ground. He gave a swift boot to Kain's side, making him grunt in pain.

Nili's savior slowly rose from the dust, coming towards Kain, who was coming to his feet. The two exchanged blows, but her rescuer was clearly winning. He soon delivered a fist to the side of Kain's head, making him fall to the dust, yet again. Kain's adversary soon straddled the brute and punched him square in the face, making Kain cry out like a helpless dwarfling. Nili would have laughed at Kain in this state if she had been able. Soon the taller shadow appeared and began pulling the shadow off of Kain, much to Nili's dismay. She had to squint her eyes to see anything, but it still didn't help her identify anyone at the scene.

Her savior keeled before her and started speaking, but his voice was abnormally deep and gargled, she realized her ears were still ringing and effected the dwarf's voice. Blinking hard, she almost cried out when her ears stopped ringing and adjusted so that she could hear the loud clamor of what was around. She immediately recognized the voice that was talking to her, but thought she must have been imaging things.

"Nili?" He asked, to see if she could hear him, but the look on her face told him of her surprise. Blood was trickling out of her mouth and from her cheek, but she still managed a weak voice. "Master Dwalin?" The large dwarf could have laughed at the look of surprise on the girl's face. "Aye, lass. It is me." He gently rose, taking her in his arms and gently holding her close to him.

Nili saw him, bloodied fist, sitting on his bent knees near the broken, barely breathing body of Kain. Fili. His hair was covered in sweat and blood, covering his face as he hung his head, looking down at his busted and bruised hands. He looked up and locked gazes with Nili, his eyes held a crazed and wild look. Something Nili had never seen before. She gave him a sad look before her vision grew dark. And soon she slipped into unconsciousness.

{MT}

When Nili woke, she was in her bed, covered in a heap of blankets and furs. A vase of dogwood blooms sat on her bedside table, she had never told anyone that dogwoods were her favorite. She wondered who could have guessed or if it was just a coincidence. Just then the door to her bed chamber opened and in walked her father.

She tried to take a sharp breath, but it burned her side, making her cough violently from her bruised neck. Nili felt the bandages on her side, wincing at the pain. She thought that maybe if her father saw how much pain she was in that he wouldn't get too angry that she went to the races when he had told her never to go again.

"Nili." He said, his tone had disappointment, but his eyes shone with concern. Nili wondered what his face had looked like when he heard about the incident. Had he had the face he wore now, or was it riddled with fear. Nili had never seen her father with fear in his eyes or on his face. She wondered thoughtfully what made him afraid. Possibly her mother did. He never had spoken more than a sentence about her, and he never was open to discussing it.

"I am so sorry, father!" It was foolish, and I swear I won't ever do it again-" Nili stopped talking when Thorin held his hand up. Nili frowned, waiting for her Father to yell at her for being irresponsible and reckless. But he didn't, he stood there with a blank expression. "Yes, you will. You will do it again. Because it gives you a thrill that you think nothing else can." He said, standing with arms crossed, looking down at his beaten daughter, who sat with a sad expression.

With a smile, Thorin added, "Just be glad your aunt is not here to give you a good yelling to. She's far too busy giving Fili a lashing." Nili cringed at his words. Why was he being punished for saving her? Then Nili remembered. Ever since Fili's big fight a few years before, his mother had banned him from any fighting among anyone in the blue mountains. Nili assumed this might be an exception, but Fili had taken it a bit too far.

"Where is he?" Nili asked her father, giving him a questioning look. Thorin sat down on the bed next to his daughter and looked at her for a second. "I will send him in when your aunt is done with him. Meanwhile, how about we discuss what your punishment will be." Thorin said, with a small smile. Nili sighed loudly. "Scooping out stalls for a month? Braiding old Grush's hair?" Nili shuddered at the mention of the ancient, senile dwarf that lived in a nearby cave. "Sewing undergarments? Polishing the floors in the hall?" This list went on for some time, making Nili laugh at the ridiculous notions. Thorin too gave a deep laugh, gently running his fingertip over the ridge of Nili's pointed ear, making her smile.

Nili wished her father could be like this all the time, but sadly that had started to change.

_**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need feedback from you guys, so even if you don't have an account, you can still leave reviews. So can you please answer these questions I have for you:**_

_**1: Are you on board with the more frequent updates?**_

_**2: What are some things you would like to see in this fic?**_

_**3: Would you be okay with it if I added Bilbo as a primary character in this story? (Meaning, he will get his name in the summary, and some chapters/chapter segments will center on him, and some chapters/chapter segments will be from his point of view) Or would you rather make his backstory and future story into a separate fanfic? **_

_**You don't have to answer, but I would love to hear what you think about this idea. Please express your opinion below. Thank you!**_

_Madame Thea  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood Upon the Banks**

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been so busy with theater and school. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently. Also I've been working on other stories, which I hope you all will enjoy.**_

**Chapter V**

_23__rd__ of January _

Dis' face was riddled with disappointment and anger, as she stood above Fili, yelling and shouting. Her son had his eyes cast downward in shame, as the healer was bandaging his knuckles and the small fracture he had gotten on his side. His bare chest and torso were covered in bruises, making Dis want to gently hold him and rock him back and forth like he was a small dwarfling.

But she kept her strong facade, still lecturing her son, while the healer looked uncomfortably away as he wrapped Fili's torso tightly in white linens.

"I thought you were responsible enough to obey my direct order to not fight!" Dis yelled in anger. "I trusted you and you failed me. How am I to trust you now? After this how do you expect me to ever believe you again?" Dis continued to shout her disapproval. Fili looked down with an expression of resentment and pain on his face, his eyes started to fill with hot tears. Dis couldn't see how much she was hurting her son by yelling at him, and how much he wished he could have changed it all.

Once the healer was finished, he stood abruptly and bowed his head to Dis. "Thank you." She said, not taking her eyes from her son. "My pleasure, your Ladyship." The healer answered, quickly exiting, shutting the door behind himself. "I specifically remember that your uncle and I banned you children from ever participating in such dangerous and juvenile activities!"

Fili quickly stood, clenching his bandaged fists. "How can you stand there, giving me all hell, when Nili could have died?!" He almost screamed at his mother, angry tears rolling down his cheeks. "I cannot stand myself for letting that happen to her! Can you imagine what I would do if she would have-" He cut himself off, not being able to stand the thought of his precious Nili withering away in the grip of that brute.

Dis' face had softened as she watched her son yell, shout and cry. She had never seen him get that emotional before, and she knew he had reason for doing so, but she still had the feeling that there was more than a sense of comradery and family to Fili's sudden outburst.

Fili stood in the middle of his chambers with red rimmed eyes, and clenched fists. Dis quickly crossed to him and took him into her arms, gently stroking his back, with her hand resting on the back of his head. Fili sighed and buried his face into his mother's hair, softly weeping.

{MT}

Nili was laying in her bed, slowly drifting off to sleep, the book in her hand started to fall out of her hand. Suddenly the door opened, startling Nili awake. She gasped as her book began falling to the floor, but a hand reached out and caught it.

Fili set her book on the bedside table, and gently kneeling down next to the bed. "Nili?" He softly called to her, tapping her shoulder, causing her to turn her head to look at him, revealing the bandage on the side of her face, along with the white linens wrapped around her neck. "Hello." She answered him. Her voice was weak and gravelly, making him feel even sadder than he already was.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, swallowing hard, and trying to put on a happier face. Nili laughed, but then began to cough, making her close her eyes in pain. "I'm fine. I will be out of bed by tomorrow." She smiled, and Fili chuckled at her confident and stubborn manner. His eyes trailed over to her bedside table, where he had set the book, he just now realized that it was one of the fantasy book that his uncle had banned his daughter to read.

"What is it?" Nili asked, starting to follow Fili's gaze, but he spoke up before she could say anything about the book. "It's nothing. I need to ask you something." Nili looked at him expectantly. Fili noticed that her eyes were tired and he did not want to weigh anymore on her, but he felt that he had to ask.

He took a breath. "Why were you in the ruins today?" After saying this, Fili felt like he was already going to regret it. Nili's expression turned from curious to pained. She sighed and shifted slightly in her spot. "I had wanted to be alone after dinner that night. Father has been unappreciative, cold, and altogether distant, as of late. And I felt sad to see him locked away day after day, without so much as a word spoken to the outside world." Fili listened with wide eyes, nodding along. "I have seen him walk to the tavern late at night, not coming back until he is completely reeking of ale."

"Those two days when we thought he was held up in his chambers, I had saw him take a pony and ride off without a word to anyone." Nili sniffed and wiped a tear from her face. "I worry about him, and I do not wish for him to become a drunkard with the feeling that he has nothing to live for."

Fili decided not to say anything about how he knew that Thorin had rode away that day, and how he had gone to see someone under mysterious circumstances, or that when Thorin was held away in his chambers, he was pouring over maps of Erebor and it's surrounding country side. He thought it best that Nili not know about the journey that was soon to commence, though every day he tried desperately to convince his uncle that Nili should in fact be a part of their expedition.

Swallowing the truth, Fili decided to tell a little lie, for Nili's sake. "I am sure everything will smooth out soon." It pained him to say these words, knowing full well that things were not about to get better, they would be getting harder and worse for Nili. She nodded along, giving him a weak smile, before her eyes shut and she drifted off to sleep.

Fili slowly got from the floor, he stood there for a moment, looking down to the sleeping, broken form of his cousin, who he loved so dearly. He knew it wasn't right to keep such an important thing from her, but Thorin would not budge in his decision. So Fili decided to let it be for the time being, eventually Thorin would have to tell her, and he knew that Nili wouldn't even want to speak to him once she learned that he'd been lying to her. Turning, Fili walked to the door and closed it behind him, sighing deeply before walking into the heart of the mountain.

{MT}

The following day, Kili was walking through the training arena, which was located just up the hill from the great doors that entered the mountain. He had seen Nili that morning and she was looking better, claiming that she was ready to be out of her bed and out of doors. Now that Kili knew his cousin was better, he had a happy step as he carried his bow over his shoulder, with his quiver full of arrows over the other. After finishing his target practice he was going hunting for a few hours. He was about to exit the training area when he spotted someone he had wanted to talk to.

"Master Dwalin!" Kili called out, seeing the large dwarf standing by a rack of axes. Dwalin looked up and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly upward at the sight of the cheerful, young dwarf. Kili ran up to him, almost tripping in his oversized boots. "I wanted to thank you for helping Nili." He said, a small smile on his face. Dwalin nodded, his arms crossed on his chest. "Just doing my job, taking care of you stubborn dwarflings." He answered, making Kili give him a squinted look at his comment. "What do you mean 'just doing your job'?" Kili asked. "And what, may I ask, were you doing at the races?" Dwalin chuckled deeply at that. "Well, that's just going to be between us." He answered, winking, picking up an axe and walking towards a training dummy.

Kili laughed and turned on his heel, running back down the path towards the great stairs. When he got to the stable, the young dwarfling who took care of the ponies brought him his horse. With his heavy cloak on his back, his quiver of arrows attached to the saddle, in front of his leg. Gentle snow was falling from the sky, which was bright but coated in clouds. Kili gave his pony his heel and she took off down the cobblestone path and into the snow laden woods.

{MT}

Thorin was stuffing clothing and rationed food into his pack when Dis walked in. A disapproving look upon her features. "Where are you going this time?" She asked, frowning as he continued packing without a glance to her. "I must take a short trip to an Inn in the small folks country, the wizard wishes to speak with me." He said, turning and grabbing his coat off a nearby chair. "And why can the wizard not come here to meet with you?" Dis questioned, hands on hips. "He did not say, but I must abide by his rules if I am to see this journey underway. Fili and Kili will be coming with me."

Dis could have slapped him, he was such a stubborn, pigheaded, man. "Can you not see?!" She exclaimed, giving Thorin a look that would have leveled a mountain. He had a look of confusion on his face, and Dis truly wondered how he could be so dense. "You will take Fili and Kili on this journey, but you would not take your daughter!" She almost screamed at him, making his expression darken. "She could not defend herself against that Dourhand dwarfling. How can she be protected on the journey?" He almost spat, making Dis furrow her eyebrows in anger.

"Kain is unable to walk, he can barely speak, and he will never be able to move his left arm again and you think that she will not be protected? My two boys love her more than you ever have, and they broke that 'dwarfling' for her, and they would do it again if I let them." She almost had tears in her eyes she was so filled with anger. "You fail to see the truth brother. Nili is the one who gave him the bruise in the shape of a boot on his chest, making it almost impossible for him to breath. And Nili is the one who broke his arm beyond repair."

Dis gave Thorin the most malice filled, defiant look that he had ever seen. "Your own daughter." She said again, almost growling at him. He swallowed, obviously gathering his courage. "Nili is not coming on this journey, and that is final." Dis wished she could rip out his tongue when he spoke like that. If he had not had said that, then she might have left it alone, but now she would see Nili on that quest if it was the last thing she ever did. Because he could have said anything and she would have dismissed it, but the one thing you never say to Dis, daughter of Thrain, princess under the mountain, was "that is final."

{MT}

The next day, Thorin was standing outside the stable, waiting for Fili and Kili to turn up so that they could leave for their journey. Meanwhile Fili and Kili were walking out of the great doors, with their packs on their backs, ready for the short trip they were about to take. After they scaled the stairs, a nearby door opened up, and Kain hobbled out, casting glares at the two from his bruised and busted face. Fili growled from his chest, clenching his fists and continuing to walk along side his brother, who also was looking quite crossly at Kain.

Fili hated that his uncle wanted to leave Nili behind, when they left for their journey. He knew Thorin was making a huge mistake, and that his cousin would undoubtedly lash out against him when she found out. She had proven herself worthy time and time again, but his uncle was deliberately ignoring her efforts. He trudged on, seeing Thorin standing near the stable, an anxious look about him. This was strange to Fili, he had never seen his uncle anxious before.

Kili walked along behind his brother, grumbling about this and that, under his breath. As they came to a stop in front of Thorin, he looked to them, with a strange gleam in his eye that Fili did not like one bit. "How long will we be away?" Kili asked, bringing his cloak closer around his shoulders, trying to fight off the late Spring chill. Thorin handed the reins of two ponies over to Fili and Kili, a low hum in his chest. "No longer than twenty days, I should think." Fili estimated, looking to his uncle for a nod, but instead Thorin shook his head. "We will return by the twenty seventh of next month." He answered, causing the two brothers to look on in shock.

"But that is thirty four days, uncle!" Kili exclaimed, his nose red from the cold. Fili did not seem to be bothered by the frigid temperature. Thorin nodded solemnly, not seeming to mind explaining to the brothers why they would be gone for almost twice as long as they had estimated. Which made Fili's already hot temper, rise. His face started to turn red, first the chin, then the nose, followed by the cheeks, and forehead. Lastly Kili could have sworn he saw steam coming out of his brother's ears.

Kili grabbed his arm, before he would do something he regret, making Fili turn and frown at his brother, but his face was returning to it's natural shade. Kili did not blame his brother for getting so angry with his uncle, but he merely wanted to save him the trouble of an argument at this time.

An outburst would come in due time.

{MT}

As the three dwarves rode off through the snow, Fili wondered how Nili would take the news of them leaving so suddenly, to be gone for over a full month. No doubt she would curse, throw things, and be ready to skin them all alive when they returned.

Fili shuddered to think of the lashing Thorin would get from his daughter and sister. The young dwarf knew much better than to cross his mother, she was a ferocious little thing.

_**Thanks for reading! Can't wait for y'all to read the rest! I'll try harder to update every Tuesday. Also y'all can check out my Instagram account: madame_thea99 **_

_**Don't forget to review, I really appreciate it when y'all do. Thank you! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood Upon the Banks **

_**HAPPY TUESDAY Y'ALL! **_

_**Hey guys! hope you all are having a great week. All y'all go out and vote now, ya here! Anyway here's your chapter for the week, and now that I'm busier now that I have a job, I'll only be able to update on Tuesdays **_

_**hope y'all enjoy this new chapter**_

**Chapter VI **

_26__th__ of January _

It had been two days since Thorin, Fili and Kili left to meet the wizard, and though Nili had been disappointed that she was not able to meet a wizard, she was taking it rather well.

Dis had decided it was best for Nili to walk around so that she would not become lame from all her time spent in bed. Also, Dis knew for a fact that no dwarf would ever want to be bed ridden, so she had Nili on her feet in the kitchen, with a chair nearby in case it was needed.

Nili watched her aunt work, making pies, tarts, breads, and every other delicacy one could think of. Occasionally, Dis would hand Nili a pie crust to shape into a pan, or send her to fetch some ingredients from the large pantry. But other than that, Nili would sit in her chair, or lean against the counter top, her simple green dress getting coated with flour and egg residue.

By the end of the day, Nili was exhausted and ready for bed. She walked from the kitchen to the hallway where her chambers were. She was almost to her door when she heard someone shout her name. Nili turned to see Vandar, the dwarf that her father wished her to marry.

He held up a hand as he made it over the last step of the stairs, waving to her. Nili was not fooled by his charming demeanor, long brownish beard, and his expensive clothes. She knew he was an arrogant inebriate, not capable of loving anything or anyone as much as he loved a bottle of wine. As he neared, Nili prepared herself for an onslaught of questions and false flattery.

"How are you? I hear you took a tumble on the track." He pointed out, which made Nili more frustrated. Before she could correct him, he continued with his never ending wave of words. "Someone so dainty should not take part in such dangerous activities." Nili swore she was going to punch him, but just then Dis scaled the stairs, giving her a glare that said, _Be nice. He does mean well. _So Nili obeyed, but she knew she would not be able to take much longer.

Dismissing Vandar's comment, Nili answered his first question. "Quite well, but I have seen better times. Thank you." Nili managed, almost choking on those last words. "Very good!" Vandar yelled, a wide smile on his face. The dwarf girl winced at his loud tone, but smiled falsely through the pain.

"I am feeling rather tir-." Vandar cut off Nili's attempt to escape, as if she hadn't spoken at all. "I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure of your company, on an evening stroll through the mountain." He said smoothly, a questioning and slightly suggestive look on his features. Nili didn't like his tone, or the way he looked at her, one bit.

Nili sighed inwardly, dreading the thought of walking through the halls with Vandar. Though he was quite attractive, Nili knew that the dwarves of the mountain would spread rumors about herself and the brown haired dwarf. No doubt, if her father caught wind of a budding romance between the two, he would have them married before the month was out. But then Nili saw Dis giving her a disapproving look, and the thought of her aunt chewing her hide for being so impolite, made Nili almost growl in irritation.

So with a tired expression and a fake, half smile, Nili accepted. Vandar acted smooth and calm, acting like he didn't much care if she came after all, much to Nili's annoyance. The elder dwarf took Nili's arm in his, and began down the stairs. Dis watched from the doorway of her chambers, knowing full well what everyone would think of the two young dwarves on a walk together.

{MT}

As the two young dwarves walked through the mountain, they made their way to the crafting hall, where tinkers were polishing jewels and small metal mechanisms, tailors were sewing furiously to finish new product for the next day, dwarves were molding pots and vases, and the woodworkers were carving branches into shafts for spears, bows and axes. Nili enjoyed coming here in her free time, she would watch the skilled dwarfven men and women work their trade.

She unhooked her arm from Vandar's turning to see an elderly dwarf woman working on her loom. Nili smiled as she watched her work, noticing that the ancient maker had to be at least two hundred years old. Vandar quickly drew her out of her thoughts when he roughly took her arm, making her turn to see a tight smile on his face, obviously not liking the fact that Nili was not fond of her escort.

Vandar asked her if she wished to visit the merchant's court, and Nili heartily accepted. They continued to walk in a still silence, but Nili soon noticed that others were not so silent as they walked by. Many dwarves shared hushed whispers as they looked on the two. Try as she might, Nili could not ignore the constant, quiet jabbering that was being had all around her. She picked up the fur cloak and inspected it, acting much too interested in it, but it was to no avail.

"What do you say to retiring to the balcony?" Vandar asked, an almost demanding note to his tone. Nili wished she could say she was too tired to accept, but she knew she shouldn't call their stroll short. "Of course!" Nili said with false enthusiasm, trying her best to smile at the slightly frightening dwarf beside her.

The girl knew that if the dwarves of the mountain saw the two young individuals on the balcony together, then they would talk her father's ear off when he returned.

The balcony was located above the entrance to the great hall, overlooking the court and the snow laden hills below. Two large staircases ran along the side of the walls leading up to the uncovered, stone overlook. Nili tried to climb up the stairs as fast as her tired legs could muster, but she could summon no more strength than she already had. Vandar seemed completely immune to the steep stone steps, which irritated Nili immensely.

Few dwarves stood along the railing, hilooking down at the peaceful hills, as the wind whipped back and forth. Nili placed her hands upon the stone rail, letting the cold breeze hit against her pale face. "Wonderful view!" Vandar exclaimed, scooting closer to Nili, without her noticing. "Yes, quite." She agreed, trying to make as little conversation as possible. The truth was, Nili loved the open hills and the greenness of the fir trees. She knew she was not much of a dwarf at heart, not wanting to be confined by cold, hard stone walls. How she loved the sun hitting her face, and the smell of fresh, piney air that filled her lungs.

The sun was falling fast, and it grew colder by the minute, making Nili shiver, as she only wore a thin shawl about her shoulders. Vandar attempted to place his hand over Nili's, which grasped to the railing as she bent over it, closing her eyes and savoring the cold wind. But she quickly moved from where she stood, pulling the small shawl tighter around her shoulders. "Well good night." Nili said, fast moving toward the stairs.

Vandar reached out and gently touched her arm, making her cringe, which he failed to notice. "Please, may I escort you back to your chambers?" He asked, an almost pleading look about his face. Nili almost said yes, feeling some sort of pity on him, but soon realized she just wanted to get away. "There is no need. I am able to take myself back." And with that she left, fleeing back into the mountain.

{MT}

Nili closed the wooden door as quickly as she could, leaning against it heavily. The girl made her way to the fireplace, where a bundle of dry logs and twigs were awaiting being lit. Quickly lighting it, Nili turned to take a large fur on her bed and wrapped herself up in it. A knock came at the door, and with a heavy sigh, she went to open it.

Dis stood just outside the door, a questioning look on her face, as she budged past Nili and walked into the room, pulling up a chair beside the fire. "Well?" She said, waiting patiently for Nili's reply. As the girl settled on the foot of her bed, she said, "I did not kill him if that's what you are wondering." Dis sighed loudly. "What happened?"

Nili inhaled and began. "He was gruff and cross, especially when I was admiring a woman crafting instead of paying heed to him." She paused, taking another breath, and continued. "He made me go up to the balcony, when I was wearing no more than this thin dress." She motioned to the green fabric that she wore. "Some gentleman, not so much as offering me his coat. And he thinks me fragile!" She exclaimed, a look of outrage on her fair face.

Dis could have laughed, her niece was so outraged at these notions, she wondered if Nili was actually fond of the young, handsome dwarf, but was attempting to hide it under a veil of false hatred. "I do believe I will not send you on anymore "strolls" with him. I promise not to interfere, if he wishes to walk with you." Dis smiled, standing from her chair and gently patting Nili's shoulder.

"Thank you!" Nili exclaimed, falling back on the bed in exhaustion. "Get some rest. I will need you in the kitchens tomorrow morning." Dis added, walking to the door, and gently closing it behind herself.

{MT}

The next day as Nili mixed an apple mixture, she was about to pour into a pie crust, Vandar walked in, strutting with a happy, and slightly obnoxious, smile on his face. I_ cannot imagine what would make a rat so jubilant_. Nili thought to herself, cursing the pompous dwarf in her mind.

"How do you fair today, Nili?" Vandar asked, a sly look about him. How Nili hated it when he used her name. She bottled up her rage and fury as best she could, and answered, "I am doing quite better." Dis smiled to herself as she scrapped biscuits off of a stone baking sheet. "What do you say to making me one of those delicious looking pies?" He pointed to a line of pies on the counter opposite. As if Nili didn't have anything better to do. She would have told him to make his own and shove it where there might be a lack of sunshine, but the look on Dis' face told her otherwise.

"Of course." She answered, with no enthusiasm and a dull tone of boredom. As she slopped the apple filling into the pie crust, she considered what she could do to the pie to vent her hatred for the dwarf. Throughout the process of making the pie, Vandar would not stop talking to Nili, jabbering on and on about the progress of the Silverdeep mine. And he always seemed to work into the conversation that he was the mine overseer's son, as if Nili hadn't heard that the first twenty times. The only time there was a break in Vandar's ceaseless talking, was when he would stuff his face with pastries or some other baked delicacy.

Once Nili had finished the jabbering dwarf's pie, she was ready to take a break, alone. Unfortunately, Vandar had no such plans.

"Oh, Nili." He called as she began to walk away. She turned, a bored expression on her face. "Would you like to accompany me on your break?" He asked, making Nili wish she would have just kept walking, as if she hadn't heard a thing.

Nili had no desire whatsoever to go anywhere with the pretentious dwarf, especially after they had already walked together the night before. Anymore walks and people would start to think things. "No, thank you." Nili said, with a tone of defiance. "I have an errand I must attend to, and then I have to come right back. This would leave no time for chatting." She explained, trying to make it sound like she had a perfectly good reason to leave, and that he should not come with her.

Vandar had a look of defeat about him, frowning and nodding his head as Nili spoke. "I understand. Possibly tomorrow?" He asked with renewing hope in his voice. After a deep internal sigh from Nili, she nodded. "Indeed." And then she was gone.

{MT}

In her chambers, Nili was sound asleep, having a long overdo nap. That could be considered an errand, could it not? She had lied to Vandar, but she was extremely tired of the dwarf, and wished to get away from him. Sadly it seemed that her chambers, were the only place where Vandar wasn't stalking her like a wolf.

So she slept, and like a baby at that, lost in her dreams, blissfully unaware of all that went on around her.

_**I hope y'all are entirely hating Vandar! Unfortunately, I think I'll make him stick around for a while... So you probably won't warm up to him, but it's necessary to have a villain who the main character can't kill off. **_

_**Anyways! More to come!**_

_**Please review, I really appreciate it when y'all do! **_

_**Love you guys! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Blood Upon the Banks**

_**HAPPY TUESDAY Y'ALL!**_

_**Sorry I didn't update last week, got pretty busy and didn't have time to finish off this chapter. So I'm getting it in to y'all just in the nick of time! Finished writing and editing this chapter at 11:37pm... I know, it's sad, but after this chapter I swear things are going to pick up. Just wait and see, it's going to get better. **_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! ;) **_

**Chapter VII **

_8__th__ of February _

Fili sat upon his pony, the gentle sway of the animal slowly lulling him to sleep. It was only midday, but he had not slept a wink the night before, for every time he slept he had awful dreams. He had had plenty of time to calm down about his uncle, but yet he still was questioning Thorin's choices. Kili had been trying to keep the trip fairly cheerful, telling stories and singing songs, but it was not helping Thorin's mood at all.

A gentle rain fall was coming down on them, melting the small amount of snow that was on the ground and on the trees. They were supposed to arrive at the Inn where they were meeting the wizard that day, and the country side had changed immensely. Small underground homes had begun to appear, and where they went, the small people's eyes would follow. The snow began to become less dense, and many kinds of livestock were walking the fields, not enclosed by pens or fences.

Grass was breaking through the snow, and little green leaves were starting to show on the trees. There were partially frozen ponds and streams, but the rivers ran fast and free from the snowy blockage. Fili enjoyed this place. It wasn't as cold and dark as the mountains, it was brighter, with a light and cheerful feel about it. All it's people seemed to reflect the landscape, but when their gazes fell upon the dwarven travelers, they became skittish and suspicious.

Fili could have laughed at the innocent, gentle folk, they were so small and sweet. The men were round and beardless, wearing short trousers and jackets. The women were pretty, and thinner than the menfolk, they wore ruffly short dresses. One thing that made Fili look twice were their feet, they wore no boots and their toes were covered in curls.

Looking over to his brother, Fili noticed that Kili was as intrigued by the little folk. They walked past a hill, drawing the attention of a sandy haired hobbit, he had been sitting on a bench smoking his pipe, when he saw the dwarves. He squeaked at the sight of them, and scurried into his home, cautiously peeking through the round window next to the door.

Fili watched the frightened, little creature scurry away, with a confused look upon his face. "Curious people." He mused, earning a nod from his brother beside him. Thorin gave a grunt. "When we arrive, you two will stay outside with the ponies." He ordered, a strange tone to his voice.

"But uncle, should we not-" Kili began to speak, but Fili elbowed his side, silencing him. Shaking his head, Fili gave Kili a look that told him that arguing with their uncle was not a wise idea. Kili hung his head and kept his pony walking.

{MT}

Nili sat in the snow on the side of the mountain, her back against a fir tree. Her large green cape was wrapped tightly about her shoulders, pooled out around her crossed legs. Sighing heavily, she turned her face up to the sky, snow falling gently on her reddened face.

Vandar had been testing her patience all week, coming to the kitchen and acting like it was a favor he was paying everyone. He kept asking Nili on walks, asking to visit her, and bringing her presents. Which annoyed Nili terribly.

Now she sat outside the mountain, in an attempt to escape from the relentless efforts of Vandar. She gently whacked the back of her head against the tree trunk, growling in frustration.

"Nili! Nili!" She heard the voice of Vandar, yelling from the nearby stairs. "Dammit..." Nili muttered, standing from the base of the tree and walking towards where Vandar's voice was coming from. "I'm just here... Admiring the weather." She said, feigning a smile. The annoying dwarf rounded a corner and smiled when he saw Nili standing there.

"I have been searching for you everywhere." Vandar looked at her as if she should be ashamed. "Where have you been?" Nili tried her hardest not to spit in the ignorant boy's face. "I just needed a walk. Fresh air." Nili motioned around herself. Vandar crossed to her, and semi-forcefully set his hand on Nili's arm, squeezing it. "Why do we not take a walk away from the cold?" Vandar suggested, gently pulling the girl towards the mouth of the mountain.

Nili followed reluctantly, wishing she could turn and run from Vandar, from all that was happening around her, just to run away from it all.

{MT}

About an hour later, Nili and Vandar were browsing through the market, which normally she would love to do, but never in a million years would she enjoy shopping with that pompous dwarf. He just stood there, a huge bag of silver coins in his hand, ready to buy anything Nili so much as looked at.

An elderly dwarf saw the girl eyeing a beautiful dagger that sat on the table in front of her. "The blade would suit you well, lass." He said, smiling widely at Nili's interest in his craftsmanship. Vandar gave a disapproving look, and almost growled slightly. Nili ignored him, and picked up the dagger, turning it over in her hands, inspecting the jeweled hilt with a gleam in her eye.

"It is quite beautiful." Nili noted, which made the old man's grin become even wider. "I would love to own such a fine blade." She hated when Vandar bought her things, but this dagger was just too gorgeous to pass by.

Vandar gently took the blade from Nili's grasp, and set it back on the table. "Such a shame that a woman would be the one to take interest in it." Nili rounded on Vandar. "I really do want this piece of work. I would love to have it." She insisted, hoping Vandar would at least give in at these words, but he still persisted. "We really must be going." The arrogant dwarf almost barked at the old merchant, causing him to frown.

Nili gave the dwarf an apologetic smile, before Vandar nearly dragged her off to the next booth filled with dresses and other articles of expensive clothing. The elderly dwarf gave her a sorry look, his eyes filled with pity for the young lass.

Racks of expensive fabrics and clothing were in a U shape around a table where a woman sat. As Nili examined a lovely red dress, the woman practically launched herself from her seat. "Oh no, darling. Not the red dress. I think this green one would look much more fitting on you." The dwarf woman explained, pulling down a beautiful dress, which was made of an olive color, with silver thread running through it. The woman held it up to Nili and nodded approvingly, walking around the girl and examining her from every angle.

Normally Nili would have never felt uncomfortable, or self-conscious under any person's gaze, but this woman's stare was penetrating every ounce of confidence she had left. Vandar was giving her an almost hungry look as he looked her up and down, then up again.

This made Nili feel vulnerable and uncomfortable, which made her extremely angry. She hated these strange feelings that Vandar had started awakening inside of her, which had began since he had insisted that they spend every day together.

"It is quite lovely, but I am afraid I cannot afford something so well made." Nili smiled, but the woman silenced her, pulling her onto a nearby stool, and stripping her down to her under dress. The girl blushed, casting her gaze down to the ground. If she wasn't almost nude, Nili would have pounded Vandar into the ground, for he was eyeing her over, inspecting her womanly figure.

Once the woman slid the dress over her head, Nili felt more comfortable. And of course the dress wasn't simple, so it took some time to get it laced and buckled, but once it was on, Nili's feelings melted away as she looked in the mirror at her reflection. The dress hung perfectly on her form, accenting her waist and pushing up her already ample chests. The neckline scooped a bit low, but Nili didn't mind all that much, considering how beautiful the rest of the dress was.

"Oh, I do wish I could own such a lovely article, but I am afraid I just cannot." Nili insisted, stepping from the stool and twirling in the dress. The woman nodded knowingly, preparing to take the dress back off the girl, when Vandar walked towards them. "How much?" He asked, pulling out his coin purse. The woman excitedly told him the price, and Vandar handed her the amount, which was almost the entire contents of the bag.

Nili gathered her other clothing, and fastened her cape around her shoulders, which went surprisingly well with her new dress. And the two walked away.

{MT}

Dis snickered at Nili as they sat in the elder dwarf woman's sitting room. "Letting him buy you presents, going on daily walks. I am fairly certain that you are beginning to like Vandar." Dis smiled, motioning to the dress that Nili wore. The girl was currently seated on the stone floor, not being able to fit in any of the chairs. Her dress was so big that it couldn't puddle about her body, it was mounded up around her almost up to her chin.

"I have never, and will never like that arrogant, pompous, villainous dwarf!" Nili exclaimed, huffing and puffing with indignation. "How would you like it if I said that you took a shining to that Dain fellow?" The girl questioned her aunt, knowing full well that Dis hated her cousin with a burning passion. "I guess you have a point." The dwarf woman frowned, placing her hands in her lap, but Nili could tell she was clenching her fists just at the mention of her nemesis' name.

"Now will you please leave me be about this whole Vandar thing?" Nili asked with a pleading look on her face. "I never so much as want to hear his name, let alone see his face." Dis nodded in agreement, taking a sip of her tea. Nili sighed deeply, burying her head in the skirts about her, knowing full well that she was being over dramatic. The girl's Aunt just smiled, realizing how much she resembled her father, her true father that is, in appearance and attitude.

{MT}

_20__th__ of February _

The day was going fairly well, Vandar had not been to the kitchen at all, and progress on the pastries was proceeding better than expected.

Nili was plucking the red feathers from a recently slaughtered chicken, preparing it for the dwarf woman who had ordered it earlier that day. Dis had been out of the kitchen all day, sewing some new tunics and trousers for Nili, leaving the girl alone in the kitchen. And for her first day on her own, Nili was doing surprisingly well.

Orders had been coming in all day, consuming most of Nili's time and resources. She wiped her brow of sweat, turning from the chicken to knead a ball of dough. "All this work had better pay off in some way." She muttered, wiping her hands off.

All of a sudden, Dis bustled through the door, carrying a basket on her arm. She removed her shawl and set her things on the table, turning to Nili with a inquisitory look on her face. "How has business faired today?" She asked, pulling out the contents of the basket. Nili watched as Dis trailed the clothing out on the wooden tabletop. "Quite well, just extremely busy." She replied, walking over to Dis to inspect her new trousers and tunics.

"Oh, they are lovely, ma." Nili smiled, picking up a pair of brown trousers and examining the seams. Dis nodded with a smile on her lips, presenting a green tunic to the girl. She took it into her hands with enthusiasm. "I had figured you would like the green." Said her Aunt, who began to refold the trousers. "Oh, Fili, Kili and your Father will be home in around a week." She said nonchalantly, like the news hardly meant anything. Nili just looked incredulously at Dis. Since the three had left unexpectedly, Nili had known that asking questions would get her no where, so she didn't bother. Still, she wished she knew more about why the trio had left so suddenly. And she had this gnawing feeling in her gut, a feeling that there were so many more secrets hidden inside her Father's head than she knew.

_**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow my instagram account. I post update announcements, cool fanart, and lots of teasers to new fanfics. **_

_**Also remember to review... I love seeing my review numbers boost. Special shout out to my 9 followers! Y'all are boss! **_

_**Thanks again! Until next time. **_


	8. No Chapter This Week

Happy Thanksgiving all! I hope you had a blessed day, and hope you stuffed your belly full of delicious food!

Thank you all for following this story, and I just wanted to say that there wasn't an update this week due to the holiday times. But I assure you that I will be updating every week unless something unexpected pops up, or a major holiday is in that week.

It has been a joy to write for y'all, and I cannot wait to watch you all read and discover secrets as this story unfolds.

Wishing you a wonderful day!

Madame Thea


End file.
